


doppelganger

by qwerty



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...the last thing he sees is Adashino lunging at him, scalpel in hand." Prompt from feliciter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doppelganger

" _That_ ," said Adashino, gesturing emphathetically with his scalpel. "You said that mushi are invisible to most people. You said _that_ was a mushi. _That_ is most certainly not invisible to most people. _What is that?_ "

Ginko only glanced briefly at it and raised his eyes skywards again, as much because of the alarming way Adashino was brandishing his bloody scalpel as because it was unsettling to see what appeared to be your own body lying outstretched and bloody beside you. There had been nothing in its appearance or mannerisms to give away its true nature. "I'm hoping it's not me."


End file.
